When Hate Turns into Love
by lovelywriter62
Summary: Stuck together as Head Boy and Head Girl, Hermione can’t stand the pressure Draco gives her. After a cruel event that took place, she suddenly begins to feel sorry for Draco and shows some compassion towards him. Will things ever change between the two?
1. The Beginning

**Title:** When Hate Turns into Love.

**Summary:** Stuck together as Head Boy and Head Girl, Hermione can't stand the pressure Draco gives her. After a cruel event that took place, she suddenly begins to feel sorry for Draco and shows some compassion towards him. Will things ever change between the two, or will they remain as enemies?

**Disclaimer:**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please let me know how I'm doing so far. Of course, you all know that I don't own these characters, and that this isn't how J.K. Rowling has written her books, or even planned to. So, be realistic. I hope you all enjoy this.

An angel of only 17 ran into a train compartment where all her friends were gathered together. She had pools of honey colored eyes, soft light brown hair, which was styled as delicate curls that moved along with her. She had fair skin, a few freckles across her nose, and was slim. She was dressed in her school uniform, and she was proud of herself. A brave smile was across her face, and she had an announcement for all of them.

"I'm Head Girl!" Her voice spoke out, and a burst of cheering and laughter erupted.

"That's brilliant!"

"Well done!"

"Great job!"

"I knew you'd do it!"

All those brilliant shouts were thrown her way, and it made her beam more. Her cheeks were a bright rosy pink and she suddenly felt shy. She had never gotten this much praise before, but her mates were proud. Her two best friends, Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley, ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She let out a small laugh, and was cut off by them kissing both of her cheeks. A small giggle escaped, and her cheeks turned into a deep crimson red.

The excitement was cut off by Professor Dumbledore, who suddenly appeared. He requested to see the girl in 5 minutes in the back of the train, and not to be late. His presence was soon gone, and she nodded towards her friends. They all waved at her and hugged her, wishing her the best. She turned on her heel and walked out of the compartment and into the back of the train. Her smile was still proudly printed on her face, but when she reached her destination, it slowly slid off into a face of horror. Her enemy, Draco Malfoy, was there with Dumbledore.

"Please, Ms. Granger. Have a seat."

She slowly walked to the couch opposite of Malfoy. Dumbledore began his speech, and Hermione listened intently, but with much nervousness.

"You two are both Head Boy and Head Girl."

Hermione made a movement as to cut him off, but he stopped her.

"The reason I picked you two is because you guys are enemies."

"_No shit, old man…"_ Draco thought bitterly to himself.

"Minerva and I agreed that we should make peace between all houses, so that is why you both have been chosen."

He soon stopped, leaving the room in silence, and the two children kept the silence going. He felt that this meant he was being waited upon to finish up. He nodded his head and then continued on.

"You both will share a Common Room and Bathroom…" this caused both of them to look at him bewilderedly. "…but you will have your own rooms." He finished. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, and Malfoy just snorted.

"You will soon get your schedules as soon as you arrive at Hogwarts." He continued on, and then with a 'pop' he disappeared, leaving the two alone. Hermione had her head down, but then realized that Malfoy was watching her with a smirk.

"Oh, how the mighty have been defeated." He remarked towards her way.

Hermione looked up at him with a face of mixed emotions. She'd have to stay with him for a whole year. What would her friends say? Surely, they would deny it and make Dumbledore pick someone else, rather than him. Maybe she wouldn't tell them until they found out, so that ways nothing could be done. But something had to be done. She just looked at him hurt, and moved her head towards the window, staring blankly at her faded reflection.

"I must say…" He continued on. "…this is going to be an interesting year with a Mudblood like you. I'm going to have my fun hurting you; emotionally and physically." He admitted to her, with his trademark smirk.

Hermione felt his words sting, and with a hard sob, she threw herself out of the room, and heard Malfoy's snickers escaping from the room. She ran past everything to get to her compartment with her friends, hoping she would cheer up. She furiously wiped her tears, and placed a fake smile. When her presence was shown, her friends erupted into another chorus of cheers and yells. Hermione nodded at them, and still made her smile show. However, she felt Harry's odd gaze burning through her. She tried to ignore it, but it made her want to cry. She still held herself together and managed to sit next to the window. Once again, she came in contact with her reflection and felt deep emotions.

"_How am I going to get through this?"_ she thought to herself.


	2. Caught by surprise

**Title:** When Hate Turns into Love.

**Disclaimer:** Hey people, again! Some people seemed to really like it. Even if they didn't leave reviews, that's still alright. I've been encouraged to write a second chapter; which I'm going to right now. Reviews are nice to leave. Not because it makes me popular, but it allows other people to read my story. So here is chapter number 2. Enjoy. :D

Hermione was pleased when the train arrived at the station. Grabbing her bag, she left the others and went to the back compartment where her future was to be destroyed. Malfoy wasn't there and it made her pleased. She exited out the back and was at the caboose. She held onto the pole of the train and swung across to the platform. The conductor eyed her curiously, but she shrugged it off. Running into a different path, a shortcut she knew, she entered Hogwarts. The castle was full of silence, which made the ball of strangled emotions power up inside her. The urge to cry was huge, but she only allowed a few tears.

She reached the portrait that Dumbledore had explained. It was the one at the end of the hallway with the mermaid on it. It made Hermione smile; the way she moved around in

such elegance, and in such beauty. Dumbledore's voice appeared in the atmosphere.

"I suppose you want the password." He suggested to her.

She looked at him painfully, and nodded at him.

"Very well, then." He implied. "Your password is 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.'"

"…_Draco? Why is he in my life so much, now?"_ She thought depressively. She gave a fake smile.

The portrait opened up at the password, and the young and old stepped inside. The place made Hermione's depression fade into complete awe. The common room that was to be shared had a high ceiling that had a medieval look to it. A fireplace was to the left, and a black leather couch and two black leather chairs were facing the fireplace, and there was a kitchen to the right. In front of her was a mini-library with two windows next to it. The curtains were in a dark red and green color, and it was made out of pure silk. It had a warm atmosphere to it.

Dumbledore let out a chuckle as he watched Hermione's awe. She snapped back to her senses and blushed deeply. She looked down at her feet nervously. She had forgotten that he was still with her.

"I'll leave you to it, Ms. Granger." He remarked and left.

Hermione watched him leave with a 'pop', and she looked around again. She decided to go to the bathroom and see what awaited her there. She saw a sign on the door and went closer to it. In script, the words written _Bathroom_ was labeled on the door. She twisted the fancy knob and peeked inside. She almost fainted. In her sight was about an 8 feet deep swimming pool in the shape of the number 8. Although, it was a bathtub, not a swimming pool. Everything was made out of marble, except for the toilet, the bathtub that looked like a swimming pool, the sink, and the shower. Another sight came to view.

Draco Malfoy was in the shower…naked.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw him naked through the glass door of the bathroom. Her eyes were glued to his every muscle and every move. When her eyes searched even more, she caught sight of his manhood. It was hard and stood out; not to mention, it was the longest one that Hermione could ever think about or see. Letting out a gasp, she closed the door and left before she saw anything else. Malfoy knew she was there however. He gave out a smirk that Hermione didn't catch. She would be teased later on about it.

Hermione ran up the stairs to the room that had the lion on the door and her name on it in script, the picture of Malfoy naked still in her mind. She flung the door open and slammed it shut. She sunk down on the floor and was gasping for air. She couldn't believe what she saw. He was so manly and so tempting underneath those clothes. What girl wouldn't want that?

"WHAT! This is Malfoy here! What am I thinking?" She yelled to herself. She pulled her hair a bit hoping to wake up. She immediately wrote in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_You would never believe this! Malfoy is Head Boy, while I'm Head Girl. It's the worse thing that can ever happen in this world. Dumbledore assigned it for peace between the Hogwarts Houses. It sounds like a good idea to the Professors and staff, but it is NOT a good idea for the students. Especially me! Godric and Salazar were always enemies. Rowena and Helga were also enemies with Salazar, too. Salazar was meant to be independent, and strong. Can't Dumbledore see this? Surely, he can!_

_Anyways, let me get to the point. I escaped my friends because the fact of having Malfoy is just terrible. I went up to the Head's Common Room, which I'm sharing with Malfoy, along with the bathroom. Let me just add that everything in here is simply amazingly gorgeous! So Dumbledore gave me the password and I explored around and he left. I go into the bathroom, and I witnessed Draco Malfoy naked in the shower! I'm finding myself to like it, but he's my enemy! This is so crazy. He hasn't seen me watch him, so I have nothing to worry. But I am disappointed in myself, I must admit. I am going way beyond the limit's here. _

_I need to wake up. Malfoy is the enemy here, and I'm not going to let him seduce me by being naked. Oh Merlin, if Ron and Harry every found out about this, I'd be dead. What is wrong with me? Maybe it's just a phase…I hope it is. Wishing myself luck with rest, now. Hope you wish me some luck, too! _

_-Mia._

Hermione shut her diary and stuffed it in her bag. She threw her bag on the bed, and found her luggage's awaiting her. She opened one and found her silky blue pajamas. She smiled and took off her uniform, and replacing her naked body with her shorts and tank. She got her night robe and placed it upon her. Going to the kitchen to get some food, she met Malfoy.

"Enjoying the view in your mind up there." Came Malfoy's cold voice. He had his smirk.

Hermione was confused and just simply continued on. She began looking in the cabinets, and found her tummy rumbling with the food that was supplied.

"Every girl thinks I'm hot naked." He said with a sneer.

Hermione gasped and turned to look at him. He let out an evil laugh, and stood himself up from the couch. He was in his uniform again, and Hermione blushed real red.

"I didn't intend to see you." She remarked as she turned and grabbed a box of cookies.

"Sure you didn't, Granger." He started. "Never knew you had sexual fantasies."

This angered her completely. She was not that type of girl that had sex with every guy she laid her eyes on. She was modest and had respect for herself and others. She shut the cabinet and faced him with anger.

"That's none of your business, Malfoy. Unlike you, I'm not infected and diseased with other people's cum in my body." She spat at him and stormed up the stairs into her room.

Malfoy just stood there in complete shock.


	3. Oh, the drama

**Title:** When Hate Turns into Love.

**Disclaimer:** I'm back with Chapter 3. This time, I tried my best to make it longer. THIS ONE HAS MUCH MORE DRAMA AND STUFF TO IT. It makes up for lost time. So, please enjoy it and leave some reviews. Thanks!

------------------------------------

Hermione didn't have a dream sleep like she imagined. She was sleeping in the world's most comfortable and luxurious bed ever to be created, and still that idea didn't help the

least bit. She violently tossed and turned in the bed, and couldn't seem to remain in one position. She felt like needles constantly were poking her insides and it was making her squirm in pain. Anxious beads of sweat trickled down her pained face, making her look like she was desiring something huge. She couldn't catch hold of her dreams and couldn't make them out in her sleep. She was on the edge, and eager to know what was going on. Before she could even think harder, with one violent toss, she flew herself on the bed and onto something hard, which she stumbled over, and she was in complete darkness. She continued falling and falling, and she let out a scream and it all stopped at once.

Remaining in the same position, a flicker of brightness awoke her. She stirred slowly and felt immediate pain wash over her fragile self. She soon had an erect feeling of being nauseated and wanted to vomit, hoping everything would just pour out. But she couldn't crawl to the bathroom. She would just look like a hopeless dying dog looking for someone to kill her. She groaned in pain as she helped herself.

"Good Merlin, Granger. First time?" A sneer echoed through her, and she shivered.

"Shove off, Malfoy. You're such a perv." The painful girl shot back at him.

Her reward was a smirk and a snicker. She rolled her eyes and heaved herself up. Or at least she thought she did. She had no composure whatsoever, and she needed help. Malfoy wasn't going to help her. He'd just kick her over and watch her rot. She lowered herself down on the floor feeling completely hopeless. Cruel laughs continued to make her cringe and she felt like finding the quickest way to dying. Before anymore negativity swarmed in her, a miracle had arrived.

"HERMIONE!" A girl's voice shouted in horror. Hermione lifted up her head instantly, and there was Ginny, upside down in her view, and in clear shock. Ginny ran to her best friend and made sure to help. She managed to lift Hermione up, and two males rushed in.

"BLOODY HELL!" A masculine voice exclaimed. It was Ronald Weasley with her other best friend Harry Potter. The two boys rushed to help.

Hermione felt like she was going to crash into a million pieces. She wasn't surprised, however. These continuous events always happened ever since the middle of the summer, but she had no idea why. She felt so uncomfortable and locked up in something depressing. But before anymore feelings could burst through, everything began to spin and fade out of her view.

Hermione's eyes soon fluttered open from what seemed like a drift less sleep. She didn't have a dream again, but she didn't go through torture, either. She blinked a few times and was in a complete gloomy room full of beds and cabinets with medicine and injured people. Hermione felt a wave of sickness flowing through her again, and she sighed heavily, hoping that it would flow away just as easy as it came. Voices, again, came into distraction.

"Oh, finally! We were worried sick!" A familiar voice echoed. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her Gryffindor peers. She felt at home again, and regretted being proud over the idea of being the Head Girl. She wanted so much to be with these guys again in the Common Room.

"I'm going to be hanging around with you guys, tonight. I missed you all." She admitted to them painfully.

"No. You need your rest." The boy with round spectacles protested.

"I'm promising you that I will come." She responded, ignoring her best friend.

All the others smiled at her, and nodded.

Hermione was safely back into her personal room. Being back alive and alone made her feel great. But she strived to back with her peers, rather than staying with a conceited asshole that makes your life a living hell for the fun of it. Being a Head Girl had its advantages. For one, she was allowed to wear regular clothes rather than her uniform, and that made her pleased. But she always needed her badge. So, going along with that policy, she searched for her favorite jeans and tank top. She topped them off with her favorite Adiddas sneakers and checked in the mirror. Her hair was fine, and she looked like an untouched angel. Grabbing the badge, she pinned it on and was satisfied. Seizing her wand, she left her room, and skipped down the stairs.

"I'm leaving for the Gryffindor Common Room. We need to make our rounds, though."

"I have a 'meeting' with someone." came his response to her.

"Oh, joy! More sex for you." Hermione retorted bitterly at him. He chuckled.

"Maybe. Depends on my mood." He responded.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Meet you here at 10:30. So clear your business on time. Or else I'll rip you out of her."

"WOAH!" Fred's voice echoed loudly. Everyone else laughed.

George and he had sneaked a porn magazine from Snape's desk that Snape had confiscated. They had been gawking at it all day and making fun of all the ladies. Ron was merely embarrassed by his twin brothers. He was pink the whole entire time and it made Hermione giggle. Harry couldn't stop laughing and neither could anyone else. Finally, after they finished their rounds of criticizing, they burnt the magazine in the fireplace. Seamus took out some beans and threw them up in the air and they landed everywhere, on everyone.

"SEAMUS! Watch it!" Hermione yelled at him and threw a bean at his nose.

"Let's play truth or dare. But I prefer truth. It's more intimate." Ginny suggested.

Everyone agreed and gathered into a circle. Hermione had a question.

"So, Harry, what girl do you want to have sex with?" Hermione pushed. All eyes were now on Harry and he just laughed.

"Cho, because Asians are supposedly kinky." He teased everyone and they laughed.

"She'd probably just end up sobbing, 'OHH CEDRIC! HARRY'" Ron roared.

The laughing grew louder, and then Harry spoke.

"Seriously though, whoever I marry, she'll be my first." He admitted.

Everyone nodded and some winked. Hermione soon realized the time.

"What time is it? I have to do my rounds soon." Hermione eagerly asked.

"10:15." Ron told her.

_SHIT! _Hermione thought bewildered. She had to hurry up.

"Sorry guys…" She started off.

"It's alright, babe. Do your work. And that means kicking Malfoy's ass." Ginny piped up.

Hermione laughed, waved goodbye, and dashed out.

Desperate moans were echoing through the halls and it made Hermione freeze. He was having sex tonight and it obviously with Pansy. Who else was so attracted to him that it made you sick in your stomach? It was probably like 10:25, so he had 5 minutes, but she decided to destroy them. The voices became more obvious and it was definitely Draco and Pansy fucking like bunny rabbits. She was such an easy target to aim for, even if you missed.

Hermione felt anger rising in her and made a run for the door, hissing the password anxiously. The portrait swung open and she calmly entered, while on the rug in front of the fireplace Draco and Pansy were going at each other at full force. Hermione cringed in disgust but a felt a new feeling rise inside her: Jealousy.

She froze inside, not even imagining why she was jealous. She tried to ignore it and sat down on the couch giggling.

"Oh please! Harry's aunt and uncle make better porn than this." She announced.

"GRANGER!"

"MUDBLOOD!"

She laughed.

"This is the epitome of bad sex." She quoted to them.

The embarrassed Pansy Parkinson rushed to put her clothes on. Draco smirked.

"You know you like my view." He winked at her.

"I've seen and experienced better." She winked back at him, and his smirk vanished.

Pansy finished putting her clothes and began crying and ran out. An infuriated Draco violently grabbed his clothes and put them on. Hermione watched curiously, but caught herself before he did and was staring into the fire and began twirling her hair. She felt so ashamed for being jealous, and for liking his appearance and for having feelings for him.

'_WAIT WHAT! FEELINGS FOR…HIM! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?' _Her mind began to scream with agony. She sighed to herself and let her hair slide off her finger helplessly.

"Time to do our rounds." She mumbled to him as she walked past him and out of the portrait. He mumbled curses underneath his breath and followed her out but kept a distance between them. They slowly began to walk but Hermione didn't seem to be on track. She was more focused into him…which made her want to scream, but tonight she had to admit one thing.

She had feelings for Draco Malfoy. It was official.


End file.
